


An Earring and a Quickie

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, and louis may or may not get (quick) head, harry is ready to show off his new earring, louis is the supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just inspired by Harry's new fashion accessory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Earring and a Quickie

Harry looked in the mirror and tucked his reckless curls behind his ear. Touching his ear, he played with the dangly cross hanging from his ear.

A couple of weeks ago, Harry had secretly got his ears pierced. Wearing small clear studs, no one knew that Harry had gotten the piercing. It was his little secret.

Up until now.

Harry had recently bought a pair of dangly cross earrings. He only put one in though; in his left ear. He had actually put both earrings in, but he thought one cross looked better; he didn’t want to overdo things. 

Of course he knew that not everybody would approve or like his earrings, but to be frank, Harry didn’t give a shit about their opinion. The only person whose opinion he valued was Louis’.

Turning away from the mirror, Harry walked out of the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend and made his way into the living room. Louis was in there sitting on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hands. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were zoned on the screen.

Harry cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Hey babe,” Louis said while pausing his game. “What’s up?”

Harry shrugged. He took a seat next to Louis on the loveseat. “Not much.”

Louis began nodding his head before his eyes widened. “Harry,” he started incredulously. “What’s that in your ear?”

Harry blushed. Despite practicing the unveiling of his earring multiple times in his head, nothing ever quite prepared him for this moment. “Um, Lou, it’s an earring.”

Louis smirked. “I can see that babe. It looks quite good.”

Harry’s brows shot up. “You really think so?”

Louis snorted. “Babe, you make wearing scarves around your head sexy. I’m literally down with anything you have to offer.”

Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. He felt quite pleased with himself. Leaning over, he gave Louis a kiss on his scruffy cheek. “You know what I’m down with?” He whispered in Louis’ ear.

Louis gulped. He put down the Xbox controller and leaned back against the leather interior. Harry got down on his knees in front of Louis and spread the older boy’s legs. He began palming Louis through his jeans, trying to create some friction.

Louis bit his bottom lip and his eyes were closed. Harry took that as a good sign, especially when he saw Louis’ erection through his pants. Harry quickly unzipped Louis’ zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

Louis’ cock sprung up. “Oh god,” he moaned at the cold air.

Harry rubbed Louis’ thigh with one hand as he swirled his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock. He began lightly sucking on the top while rubbing little circles with the fair hair on Louis’ thigh. Harry began sucking longer and harder, causing Louis to put his hands in Harry’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Louis panted. His grip on Harry’s hand tightened as Harry pulled off and began kitten licking the tip of Louis’ cock. “Get on with it Harry,” he groaned. “You’re always the tease.”

Harry smirked before putting all of Louis’ cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, loving the feeling of Louis’ thickness inside his mouth. 

Louis opened his eyes and gasped. As fast as Harry was moving, the cross earring was dangling along. Seeing Harry go down on him always made him come faster. Feeling a familiar heat in his stomach, Louis moaned. “Harry, I’m close.”

Harry grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He began sucking harder as Louis’ hips began bucking. Luckily for Harry, he never had a gag reflex problem. Just as Louis’ head hit the back of Harry’s mouth, he came.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned.

Harry swallowed Louis’ cum and gave Louis’ cock one last kick before getting back on the couch. He crawled onto Louis’ lap and kissed the older boy.

Louis laughed as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “You’re crazy, you know that? And I absolutely love that about you.”

Harry blushed as he hid his head in Louis’ chest. In Louis’ eyes, Harry could do no wrong, and that meant everything to the younger boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I kinda (really) suck at smut, so I apologize. When I first started writing, I had no intention of anything smutty, but as I began writing, it just felt write to put the smut in it?? Aha, being a writer is weird.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
